


Cliche

by YaoiBatman



Category: Ghost Hunters RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason hears a voice coming from a small closet and they investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche

Jason turned around quickly, shinning his flashlight past the open door and into the closet. "Did you hear that, G?"

"Hear what?" Grant questioned, having been a few steps ahead of Jason.

"It sounded like a whisper coming from that closet."

Grant quickly walked over to the closet, taking a detailed look inside. It was a little small, probably a foot wide and 24 inches deep. The indents on each side of the closet three fourths up indicated where the hanging rod use to be, but Grant didn't see one and besides the empty light socket and the large amounts of dust, the space was completely empty.

Jason stepped up to the closet besides Grant as he began to play back the recorder he held in his hand.

 

_Three pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs and onto the upstairs landing, old wood creaky loudly underneath each step._

_"Someone left the closet door open." Grant claimed._

_The footsteps stopped and a brief sound of shuffling before Jason answered, "I think it was Mr. Brant during the tour. He said that guest could sometimes hear voices coming from inside it."_

_"Did you want to start here?"_

_More shuffling followed by a clink of plastic and a couple of footsteps. "I say we start with the bathroom down the hall. Most of the paranormal apparitions have been encountered there. Then we can work our way back to the closet and cover the whole upstairs."_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

_The floors creaked with their footsteps. "Get inside."_

_"Did you hear that, G?"_

 

Jason stopped the recorder and turned to his partner with an awed look that Grant returned. Jason quickly played it back again one more time. "It sounded like, 'get inside'."

"I agree. That's exactly what it sounds like to me." Grant acknowledged before taking a step right into the close.

Jason's head snapped up from the recorder the moment Grant left his side. What the hell was he thinking. They should at least do a EVP before jumping into whatever it was without thought.

Except nothing happened.

Grant raised an eyebrow as he looked out at Jason from inside the closet, who only then realized how fast his heart was racing and the relived look he was shooting Grant in front of a the camera crew. Something they would have to edit out later most likely.

Grant rolled his eyes at Jason and like a mind reader replied, "Getting stuck inside of a tight closet is something out of a bad SyFy film."

If the cameras weren't rolling, Jason would have kissed him.


End file.
